


Who's your Sugar Daddy

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Derek Hale, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: So what’s happening?” She asked seeing Stiles hang his head as the others are smirking and chuckling apart from Scott who has a very deep frown on his face.“Stiles sugar daddy.”





	1. Chapter 1

Scott frowned as he watched Stiles on his phone; he blinked a couple of times as he watched the teen’s fingers fire across the screen. “Stiles?” He calls to him; the whiskey eyed teen didn’t look up as he finished his message off.   
“Yeeeah.” He called out,  
“Is that a new phone?” He asked, finally finishing his message off the teen look up at his friend and blinked at him.   
“Oh sorry, what?” Scott nodded back at the phone “Oh yes it is new.” He told him.   
“How could you afford that?”   
“Derek broke my phone and just brought me a new one.” 

The alpha looked at his friend as he scratched his head; he has notices Derek being a bit strange around his friend lately. “Derek brought you that phone?” He asked, Stiles was about to take a bite of his sandwich but stopped as he looked at his friend.  
“Yeeah?” Stiles now looked at him oddly “What?” He cried out as he put his food down.  
“Let me guess is it fully insured, he also put on enough credit on it last a lifetime?” Scott asked him, Stiles tilts his head to the side very much like a puppy as he looked at his friend and narrowing his eyes.   
“Is that judgment I hear in your voice?”   
“Dude this isn’t the first time he’s brought you something.” It wasn’t a question but a statement and Stiles is sure Scott is hinting at something but he rather ears it from him before storming off in a huff. But before Stiles could answer Isaac and Erica joined them, putting their tray down on the table as they were quickly followed by Lydia, Jackson and Boyd.   
“What are we talking about?” Lydia asked  
“Derek buying Stiles a new phone,” Scott said,   
“He broke my phone so he got me a new one.” The teen sighed as he frowned at his meal, Erica grinned as she looked up at Lydia who was sharing the same smirk.

Isaac frowned as he tilted his head back and thought about something before looking at the human in the group. “Didn’t get your jeep fixed up being of the month?” The blonde asked as he started to eat,   
“He just turned up at the garage and just paid for everything, I didn’t even know he did it until I went to pick it up!” He cried out, the girls are still smirking as they ate their food and looked up at Stiles.   
“What about the new clothes and shoes?” Lydia asked,   
“What about them?”   
“Sweetie your shoes is 100 dollars and your nice new pair of jeans is 50.” Stiles frowns and suddenly didn’t feel very hungry as he bites his bottom lip.   
“I didn’t ask him to buy them for me.” He mumbled quietly, his cheeks were dusted pink and getting bright by the second. 

Alison walks over to the table smiling as she sits down “So what’s happening?” She asked seeing Stiles hang his head as the others are smirking and chuckling apart from Scott who has a very deep frown on his face.   
“Stiles sugar daddy.” Jackson chuckled; snapping his head up Stiles looked at the former lizard boy and blinked at him.   
“Derek isn’t my sugar daddy!” He yelled a little louder than he wanted to. Allison smiled as she took her bag off and sat down next to Scott and Isaac and took a mouthful of her water before saying.   
“Didn’t he pay for yours and your father’s hospital bills?”   
“That’s right he did.” Erica chuckled, the whisky eyed teen stood up and grabbed his bag and walked away from the group. “Come on Stiles you know we are telling you the truth!” The blonde yells as she watched him leave the cafeteria.   
“So shall we talk about the witches?” Lydia asked as the group settled down.

Derek was lying on the sofa in his loft reading a book and enjoying the peace and quiet before School lets out for the day. But with the slam of a car door or rather a Jeep door Derek knew his peace has ended. He didn’t move from his spot as he listens to the lift bring up the teen, he frowned a little as he notices Stiles heartbeat seems to be beating a little faster. The door to the loft open and in stomped Stiles and started at Derek “Are you my sugar daddy?” He asked loudly, he notices the slight flicker of a smirk on Derek’s lips as the wolf put his book away before sitting up. He stared at Stiles as he rested on his elbows.  
“Yes.” He tells him calmly, Stiles groaned as he put his hand on his head.   
“Why?” He yelled “Why the hell do you want to be my sugar daddy? What’s in it for you?” Stiles looked at him as the wolf sits up fully and stretches, letting Stiles bite his bottom lip as he watched the man’s shirt rise up to show off his muscles.   
“Well, sex I hope.” 

Stiles choked on air as he stared at the wolf with wide eyes he tried to get his mouth to work but nothing he said came out right. Instead of asking Derek what? His mouth said “Yes please.” Derek chuckled and stood up walking over to the stunned teen. “J-Just sex?” That was once questioned he could get out because more would be nice.   
“I’m not paying for your crappy jeep and hospital bills for one night or just to work out some extra pent-up energy.” He stops and reaches out to touch the teens face stroking his pale skin softly and watches as Stiles eyes lids flutter shut. “It’s not just sex Stiles,” Derek growled softly as he moved closer taking a chance to step into the teen’s personal space. “I want to make you mine.” He growled a little deeper, making Stiles shiver as he looked up at the burn red eyes of the alpha.   
“Yours?” He whimpered  
“I don’t like the idea of other sniffing around you; I have come so close to ripping Scott’s head off his shoulders when you hug him.”   
“I-I can’t help it we hug and we’re just close friends, he’s like a brother to me.” Derek moves quickly and picks the teen up off the ground and pushes him into a wall, earning himself a moan as he presses his hips into the teen’s hardening cock.   
“Well your brother doesn’t always feel like that and I need to make sure he can’t take you from me.” He purred into Stiles' throat, making the teen moan more. “So I’m going to fuck you and mark your skin show every was who you belong to.”   
“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

Derek growled happily as he spooned Stiles on the sofa, the teen smiled as he kissed Derek’s arm where he rested his head. The wolf turned the teen’s head to the side and saw the dopy sleepily smile “How long before it goes down?” He asked   
“Ummm anywhere from 10 minutes to half an hour.” He smiled as he ran his fingers over Stiles slightly swollen stomach and felt the teen shiver as his hole flutters around his cock. “Careful I could go all night.”   
“Oh promises.” Stiles moaned as he turned his head to look up at him. “So I get the knotting for dogs and wolves, but what about werewolves? Is it the same thing?”   
“You mean for breeding?” Derek asked as he nuzzled Stiles' throat,  
“Ummm yeah is that possible? Can you knock me up? I am a guy with all-male bits but I did read in one of that book Deaton lent me, well I borrowed ummm no borrowed without asking. Anyway, it said that if a wolf and his human counterpart picks a mate that said, mate, whether or not male or female can…”  
“Stiles shut up.” Derek chuckled as he kissed, any words the teen had was lost in his throat as Derek started to rock into him.

Stiles moaned and felt his eyes roll back into his head as the fat head of the knot rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves making him gasp and started to shake again. Pulling his mouth away Stiles whimpered as he looked up at the red eyes of the alpha “Is that a problem if I am?” He purred, Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched the hand drift down to his stomach and rubbed the slight bump. Stiles watched the hand crest his stomach found himself biting his bottom lip and whimpered…is it a problem?…he is asking himself  
“No, it’s not a problem.” He whispered he looked up at Derek’s face and saw a soft smile spread across his face and it made the teen’s heart melt a little. “You should smile like that more.” He smiled up at him.

The next day…  
Stiles woke up in his own bed and smiled as he remembered yesterday afternoon, he stretched his body and hissed at the ache in his body. It proved to him that it was all ready that Derek Hale is his sugar daddy, a giggle left his mouth at the thought of it. After a while he pushed himself up and looked around his bedroom and sighed as he turned to his alarm clock and see it was Saturday…oh thank god…he thinks as he falls back onto the bed and closes his eyes. 

He laid there on his back his eyes closed as he started to drift back off and would have gone off if it wasn’t for his mobile. “No!” He groaned, as he grabbed his phone and cracked open an eye and looked at the name cross his screen. He put the phone to his ear and mumbled “Hey Scott.”   
“Dude where did you go yesterday?” He asked   
“I went to see my sugar daddy.” He sighed as he pushed himself up as he heard Scott sputter on the other end, Stiles grinned as he leans against the headboard.   
“D-Did he admits that?”   
“Yes and then we had crazy wild sex against the walls and the floors and finally on the sofa. I think my stomach is still swollen.” The whiskey eyed teen say as he pokes his stomach.  
“God Stiles I didn’t want to know that much!” Scott cried out, this makes Stiles chuckled as he pulled his shirt up and raised an eyebrow at the bruises on his hips nail marks.  
“Don’t worry Scott I won’t tell you every detail.”


End file.
